


Otras mil cosas

by OlivierCash



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlivierCash/pseuds/OlivierCash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya tiene que conseguir esa cinta, mas las cosas se tornaran a algo totalmente diferente a lo que se esperaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otras mil cosas

**Author's Note:**

> La serie Man from U.N.C.LE le pertenece a Sam Rolfe, pero este fanfic se basa en la película del mismo nombre del año 2015, dirigida por Guy Ritchie.

El ambiente estaba muy tenso en esos momento y además, dolía. Dolía, porque cuando por fin se había encontrado a gusto, cuando comenzaban a llevarse por fin bien. Los jefes de cada uno les habían recordado la misión que tenían que cumplir si o si. Lo cual era especialmente doloroso, puesto que había habido una cinca con su copia de seguridad, por lo que cada uno se podría haber llevado una y fin de sus problemas. Mas su mala fortuna había intervenido y se había llevado la cinca al fondo del mar. Mientras, Napoleón había logrado encontrar esa cinta. Lo que obligaba a Illya a quitársela pasara lo que pasara. Al igual que obligaba a Napoleón a protegerla pasara lo que pasara.

Entonces, ahí estaban los dos, el uno teniendo que conseguir algo y con el otro teniendo que mantenerlo a cualquier precio. Uno de los dos tendría que morir, aunque con las habilidades que poseían ambos, lo más probable era que se acabaran matando mutuamente.

Y ahí se encontraban, el uno frente al otro, mirándose y sabiendo que era lo que iba a pasar. Ambos tenían las manos sobre sus pistolas escondidas, listos para lo que iba a pasar. Y entonces, Napoleón le lanzó a Illya el reloj perdido de su padre.

El ruso lo cazó al vuelo y se quedó mirándolo sin poder creer lo que veía entre sus manos. Cuando había perdido todas las esperanzas de poder recuperar ese reloj, Napoleón le había dado la magnifica sorpresa de haberlo encontrado para él. Illya se quedando mirando a Napoleón con cierta pena por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Puesto que Napoleón le había dado una alegría y él tenía que matarlo para conseguir la cinta.

—Gracias—agradeció muy bajito y con cierta vergüenza por lo que tenía que hacer.

—Me encontré con el hombre que lo llevaba y me pareció una bonita sorpresa para ti—aseguró Napoleón con una sonrisa, mas no se apartó de su arma todavía.

— No se como agradecértelo— murmuró Illya con sinceridad, eso había sido algo muy importante para él.

—¿Qué te parece si intentamos no matarnos por la cinta?— propuso Napoleón.

Para demostrarle que iba en serio, se separó de la maleta en la que estaba su arma, lo hizo con los brazos en alto, para insistir en que estaba indefenso. Por su parte, Illya le miró patidifuso ante esa petición y aun así, bajó los brazos, apartándolos del arma y con el reloj en una de sus manos.

—La verdad, es que estaría bien no tener que matarte Cowboy— confesó Illya, extrañado de haber soltado eso con tanta facilidad.

Porque, desde cuando le tenía tanto aprecio como para que le preocupara si su compañero forzado vivía o moría, desde qué momento el odio y la rivalidad se habían transformado en otra cosa. Como en la amistad o incluso, en algo más.

— Preferiría hacer otras mil cosas contigo que no fueran agujerearnos a balazos para acabar los dos igual de mal— dijo Napoleón mientras se acercaba a Illya poco a poco, sin bajar aun los brazos.

No tardó mucho en quedarse justo al frente del ruso. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, buscando algo, buscando respuestas, buscando una salida a lo que tenían que hacer.

— ¿Cómo cuales?— preguntó Illya con una provocativa sonrisa.

— Como esta.

Sin darle tiempo a Illya a reaccionar, Napoleón bajó sus brazos para llevar sus manos a la cara del ruso y atraerla a la suya propia. Y así poder propinarle un ansioso beso. Napoleón debía admitir que llevaba más tiempo del que se imaginaba deseando hacer eso más que nada y el estar haciéndolo, era algo mucho mejor de lo que se esperaba.

Por su parte, Illya se sorprendió en un principio por quien le estaba dando el beso, mas no podía quejarse de eso. El beso fue maravilloso y su compañero era un magnifico besador, comprendió como lograba que las mujeres cayeran rendidas a sus pies.

— Me parece perfecto hacer ese tipo de cosas— aseguró Illya con una gran sonrisa.

— Créeme Peligro cuando te digo que tengo muchas más en mente que son mil veces más divertidas que esta— provocó el americano mientras no perdía el tiempo y ya se encontraba mordisqueando la oreja del ruso.

— Prefiero que me las muestres Cowboy, una a una.


End file.
